Yo quería que Sofi fuera mi novia
by Black The Hollow In Nightmares
Summary: Kenny sintió una gran atracción hacia Sofi,pero todo cambia cuando se entera que ella y Mark son novios.


**Esto es a continuación de mi Fic "Bromas",espero que les guste!**

**South Park no me pertenece sino a Comedy Central.**

**Sofi ,Miki y Alex si me pertenecen!**

* * *

**Yo quería que Sofi fuera mi novia.**

**D**espués del incidente con Miki acerca de hacerle bromas,Kenny ya se había recuperado de los golpes.

Al salir de la enfermería,la pelinegra se detuvo y le dijo:

-Bueno espero que hayas aprendido la lección,Kenny...-Dijo la chica-.

-Si...-Dijo apenado-Nunca tengo que hacerle una broma a quien deteste...

-Exacto...-Dijo Butters-.

-Bueno chicos...me tengo que ir,quede con encontrarme con alguien...-Se va corriendo y se despide-Adiós Butters y Kenny!

-Adiós!-Se despedía Butters-.

El corazón de Kenny comenzó a latir,por...bueno quien sabe.

-Butters...tengo que decirte algo...-Dijo Kenny-.

-Y que es?-Pregunto-.

-Me gusta Sofi...-Dijo el rubio-.

-Q-QUEEEEE?!-Exclamo sorprendido-.

-Em...si me gusta Sofi...lo que pasa es que cuando la veo me parece linda y tierna y todo eso...-Dijo Kenny-.

-Solo por eso?...-Dijo un confundido Butters-.

-Si...-Dijo Kenny-.

-Y por que no se lo dijiste?...-Pregunto Stotch-.

-Porque soy bastante torpe para este tipo de cosas...-Dijo McCormick-.

-Bueno eso es lo que la gente piensa...-Dijo Butters-.

-Jeje...es verdad...-Dijo-.

Seguían riéndose y se iban al pasillo de la Preparatoria.

* * *

_***Por otro lado***_

Sofi tomo su teléfono donde recibió el mensaje y volvió a leerlo:

_-Necesito que me veas en el estacionamiento de la Preparatoria...Saludos,Mark..._

Cuando llego al estacionamiento ahí estaba Mark.

-Hola Mark..-Dijo la pelinegra-.

-Hola Sofi-Dijo Stromper-.

Sofi se sentó a su lado y le pregunto:

-Porque querías verme?-Pregunto-.

-Sofi...hace tiempo que quería decirte esto...-Dijo algo sonrojado-.

La joven se quedo algo confundida con"_Hace tiempo que quería decirte esto"._

_Me pregunto que quera de decir con eso_-Pensaba la chica-.

-Lo que quiero decirte es que...-Stromper ya no podía mas y le dijo-Quieres ser mi n-novia?

Sofi estaba en estado de shock.

-S-Si...SI QUIERO!-Abrazo a Stromper haciendo que los dos se caigan-Si quiero ser tu novia!

Dicho esto ambos se dieron un dulce beso en los labios.

Bebe,quien estaba escondida en un árbol,exclamo en voz baja:

-Oh cielos esto sera emocionante,se lo diré a todos!-Salio corriendo-.

* * *

_***Al día siguiente***_

-CHICAS CHICAS!-Exclamaba Bebe muy emocionada-Adivinen que!

-Que ocurre?-Pregunto Annie-.

-Sofi y Mark ya son novios!-Dijo-.

Las chicas comenzaron a emocionarse y todas saltan de la emoción. Y fueron advertirle a los demás.

* * *

-Stan!-Gritaba Wendy también emocionada-.

-Que pasa Wendy? Por que estas emocionada?-Pregunto el pelinegro-.

-Sofi y Mark son novios...-Dijo Wendy calmándose-.

-Ayer el se le declaro...-Dijo Bebe-.

-Wow...habría que avisarles a Trent y Josh-Dijo Alex,el hermano mayor de Miki y Sofi-Chicos saben algo...estoy...

-Estas que?-Pregunto Kyle-.

-Feliz por mi hermana...-Comienza a llorar de felicidad-.

-Solo por eso?...-Dijo Cartman-Que marica...

-Que dijiste?-Dijo Alex-.

-Oh nada nada-Dijo Cartman-.

* * *

Trent estaba hablando con Josh y Stan viene hacia a ellos corriendo.

-Chicos adivinen que...?-Dijo Stan-.

-Ahora que mierda pasa?-Dijo Trent mientras tomaba gaseosa-.

-Sofi y Mark son novios...

Al oír eso Trent escupió la gaseosa y miro a Stan.

-Q-Que?!-Dijo muy sorprendido-.

-Si ellos ahora son novios...-Dijo Stan-.

-Joder! En serio?-Dijo Josh muy sorprendido-.

-Oh...ni si quiera piensen que se lo voy repetir...-Dijo Stan rodando los ojos-.

-Nuestro amigo esta de novio con la hermana de Miki...no es cierto...-Dijeron los dos-.

Butters,quien escuchaba sus comentaros,dijo:

-Oh cielos...ahora ellos son novios...me pregunto como reaccionara Kenny ahora...-Dijo algo nervioso-.

* * *

Kenny estaba preparando sus cosas y de golpe Butters se le acerca.

-Butters! Que hay...como has estado?-Pregunto-.

-B-Bien..tengo que decirte algo...-Dijo muy nervioso-.

-Y que es?-Dijo-.

-Sofi y Mark ya son novios...

Al oir eso el corazón de Kenny se partió en dos y tomo sus cosas y se fue.

-Kenny...por favor no lo tomes ma...

Kenny le hizo seña de silencio y le dijo:

-Ya se acabo...-Dicho esto y se fue-.

Butters también se fue y Kenny le advirtió que no quería saber mas nada de Sofi.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado...**


End file.
